


Shame

by coockie8



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Ever since Leo got out of rehab, Markus can't seem to keep his eyes off of him. After everything that happened, Markus can't help but wonder if he should feel ashamed of these new feelings he has for Leo.





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship.

Markus couldn’t tell if he should feel ashamed or not, as he watched Leo chat awkwardly with Carl. He’d just gotten out of rehab, and he was looking better, even if he’d lost a lot of weight. Markus had gone to see Leo in rehab about 3 days after he’d gone in, and hadn’t gone back after. Leo had begged him not to. Markus understood why, it had been really bad.

Knowing the hell Leo had been through when coming off Red Ice, only furthered Markus’ concerns. His eyes dropped to check out Leo’s butt when he leaned against the counter. He bit his lip and frowned; should he feel ashamed about the thoughts he was having about Leo? He covered his mouth and straightened

“I’m gonna head out,” He announced.

Carl turned towards him

“Is everything alright?” He worried.

Markus nodded

“I’m fine, there’s just something I have to take care of,” He assured before quickly heading out.

He’d reached the bus stop when a hand touched his shoulder. Markus turned to look at Leo and his breath hitched

“Hey man, if I’d known you were gonna head off so soon, I’d’ve talked to you sooner,” Leo greeted.

Markus swallowed thickly and pushed his hands into his pockets and looked to the floor

“Yeah, sorry, I just have something to get to,” He mumbled.

Leo leaned against the bus shelter and chewed the inside of his cheek

“I was hoping we could talk. I wanted to apologize… For everything. I’ve been horrible to you…” He muttered.

Markus glanced up at Leo and shrugged

“You weren’t yourself… It’s fine,” He assured softly.

Leo grumbled softly under his breath and ran a hand through his hair

“No, it’s not. The drugs doesn’t excuse my behavior, so I have to apologize, and I am. I’m sorry, Markus.”

Markus’ breath hitched again and he clenched his fists in his pockets. Did he forgive Leo? He’d gotten Markus shot, he’d been kind of a dick, but…

“It’s fine,” He repeated “Really.”

Leo lowered his gaze and chewed his lower lip

“Okay…” He mumbled “I’ll let you go then.”

He pointed at the bus as it pulled up before turning to head back. Markus grabbed his arm

“Wait, come home with me. We can talk more,” He sighed.

Leo let a tiny smile slip and followed Markus onto the bus.

 

Markus closed the door to his apartment after they entered. Leo turned to watch Markus as he walked further inside

“I’m not intruding, am I?” Leo worried.

Markus shook his head

“No… Simon’s not back yet. He reconnected, sort of, with the family who owned him before. He’s working through that,” He assured as he sat down on the couch.

Leo sat next to him

“Simon’s the PL600 right?” He asked.

Markus nodded. Leo nodded as well. They sat there in an awkward silence for a while before Leo piped up

“I didn’t know you two lived together. Are you dating?” He asked rather bluntly.

Markus chuckled and picked at some fraying threads on the couch

“Yes, and no. We’re working on what we want, and we’re not exclusive,” He explained.

Leo nodded and drummed his fingers against the arm of the couch

“I see…”

Markus sighed softly and glanced over at Leo

“Are _you_ seeing anyone?” He decided to go with.

Leo shook his head

“No. There’s someone I’m interested in, but they aren’t into me,” He chuckled uneasily.

Markus nodded and lowered his gaze. This was so horribly awkward, and he didn’t know how to make it better. There wasn’t even anything he could offer, food or drink wise, because they didn’t have anything in the apartment. The pros of not needing to eat.

Leo glanced around

“I don’t know why I thought you’d have a different place,” He chuckled.

Markus looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow

“What do you mean?”

Leo shrugged

“After everything that happened, I mean… You’re sorta like a world-leader,” He explained “It’s not a bad place or anything, I guess I was just expecting something… More?”

Markus chuckled softly

“I don’t _need_ more. I’m happy with this,” He hummed.

Leo chewed the inside of his cheek again

“I can go if you’re uncomfortable. I understand if you don’t want to be alone with me,” He mumbled.

Markus sighed softly and put a hand on Leo’s knee

“It’s not that,” He assured.

Leo tensed under Markus’ touch for a moment before relaxing; chewing on his lower lip. Markus pulled his hand away and swallowed thickly

“Sorry,” He muttered.

Leo smiled

“It’s fine,” He assured.

An awkward silence fell over them again, and Markus couldn’t stop himself from sneaking little glances over at Leo; subconsciously licking his lips. He squeezed his legs together and clenched his jaw when he felt himself begin to grow hard in his jeans. He turned his head away from Leo and covered his mouth.

“You okay?” Leo asked.

Markus cursed softly under his breath before turning to look at Leo; might as well be upfront about it while they were being honest with each other

“I’ve been having… Thoughts… About you,” He started; fiddling with the hem of his shirt “Ever since you got out of rehab. Maybe even before that.”

Leo blinked in obvious confusion

“What do you mean by ‘thoughts’, what kind of thoughts?” He worried.

Markus swallowed thickly and shifted in his seat

“The… Inappropriate kind…” He mumbled nervously.

Leo’s brow raised

“You’ve been have dirty thoughts about me?” He gaped.

Markus averted his gaze and blushed deeply

“Yeah…” He muttered.

Leo leaned back against the back of the couch and just stared at the wall for a moment

“And here I thought you weren’t into me,” He chuckled.

Markus peaked up at Leo before shifting closer to him

“So _I’m_ who you’re interested in?” He asked softly.

Leo swallowed and nodded

“Yeah, I’ve been into you for a long time. It used to really piss me off, but I don’t mind anymore… I like you, and it’s taken me a while to be okay with that,” He admitted.

Markus shifted closer again

“Because I’m an Android?” He asked.

Leo nodded

“Because you’re an Android.”

Markus lowered his gaze. Leo sighed and leaned forward

“I’d never considered that you could be a person. That you could feel. As far as I was concerned, I was basically attracted to a mannequin with a hard drive,” He explained softly.

Markus nodded and reached over to squeeze Leo’s thigh

“You don’t have to explain. I get it,” He assured.

Leo smiled softly before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Markus’ lips. Markus gasped softly before letting Leo lower him to the couch and deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Leo’s waist and reached down to hike his shirt up. Leo broke the kiss just long enough for Markus to discard the offending garment. Leo smirked before leaning back down to kiss Markus again, hands trailing down his sides before slipping up his shirt to feel his skin. Markus whimpered and tangled his hands in Leo’s hair. Leo reluctantly broke the kiss to pull Markus’ shirt off. He sat back for a moment to just admire his body

“You’re beautiful,” He breathed.

Markus huffed softly and sat up to pull Leo into a kiss again. Leo chuckled against Markus’ lips before pushing him down to the couch again. He reached down and tugged Markus’ jeans open, slipping a hand inside to squeeze his erection. Markus shuddered softly and whimpered. Leo nuzzled Markus’ nose

“We good here, or did you want to move?” He asked softly.

Markus swallowed thickly

“I’m fine where we are,” He assured; resting his head back against the arm of the couch.

Leo nodded before slowly easing Markus’ pants down his legs. He let out a shaky breath and wrapped his hand around Markus’ erection again, giving it a firm squeeze. Markus cursed softly under his breath and put his arms behind his head

“Strip,” He ordered.

Leo chuckled softly before leaning back to do as he was told. Markus licked his lips, pushing himself up so he could lean forward and lick the head of Leo’s cock. Leo immediately jerked and fell back, Markus following so he could take the head into his mouth. Leo covered his mouth and cursed

“A little warning?” He panted, putting a hand on the back of Markus’ head; hips stuttering forward.

Markus looked up at Leo as he slowly took more into his mouth. He closed his eyes as his lips pressed against Leo’s groin; his cock nestled in Markus’ throat. He swallowed around the intrusion and Leo cursed; digging his nails into Markus’ scalp, causing his skin to flee under the pressure. Markus hummed contently, causing Leo to whimper, before he slowly pulled off. He looked up at Leo and grinned. Leo panted heavily before scoffing

“Prick,” He scolded.

Markus straddled Leo’s lap and kissed him deeply as he lowered himself onto Leo’s cock. Leo dug his nails into Markus’ hips and broke the kiss

“Holy shit,” He cursed; resting his head against Markus’ shoulder.

Markus panted heavily as he fully seated himself in Leo’s lap

“You’re so big,” He whimpered “I love it.”

Leo peppered Markus’ neck with tiny kisses

“I’m not _that_ big,” He chuckled before nipping Markus’ earlobe.

Markus pulled back slightly before pressing his and Leo’s foreheads together

“You are to me,” He cooed; grinding his hips down.

Leo cursed softly and squeezed his eyes shut. Markus wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck and started slowly grinding in his lap. Leo swallowed thickly before pushing Markus back so he was lying down. He moved forward and hooked Markus’ legs over his shoulders, kissing him deeply as he pulled out halfway then snapped his hips forward. Markus broke the kiss to throw his head back and moan. Leo nipped at Markus’ throat as he thrusted into his pliant, willing body. Markus whimpered and ground back to meet Leo’s thrusts

“L-Leo,” He stammered “It’s so hot.”

Leo looked up into Markus’ eyes

“Do you need me to open you up?” He asked, concern lacing his tone.

Markus bit his lower lip when Leo’s thrusts slowed

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” He mumbled.

Leo just chuckled and shook his head as he dug his fingers into Markus’ stomach; opening his abdominal access port. Markus sighed contently; the cool air nice on his biocomponents

“Sorry, I wasn’t exactly made for this,” He teased.

Leo just rolled his eyes before continuing to thrust again. Markus let his head fall back and moaned as he just let Leo ravage him. Leo wrapped a hand around Markus’ cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Markus whimpered softly and slipped a hand into his access port and gently tugged his wires. Leo cursed when Markus tightened up around him

“Y-You feel like you’re getting close,” He panted.

Markus nodded frantically. Leo batted Markus’ hand away and slipped his own inside; feeling along the wires, before slipping deeper to feel his spinal column

“Tell me if I hurt you,” He breathed.

Markus made a small, static noise of understanding. Leo pressed his fingers directly against Markus’ bioprostate and gasped when Markus clamped down on his cock as he suddenly came. The new found pressure pulled Leo over the edge.

He took a moment to catch his breath before slowly extracting his hand from Markus’ access port and closing it. He gripped Markus’ hips, smearing thirium on his skin, and pulled out. He slumped against the arm of the couch opposite Markus and smiled as he watched him just lie there, panting

“You good?” He asked.

Markus held up a lazy thumbs-up for about two seconds before dropping his arm again. Leo shifted and turned Markus onto his side before lying down behind him. He wrapped his arms around Markus’ waist, pulling him close and spooning him

“I hope we can do this more often?” He asked nervously.

Markus chuckled breathlessly

“I’d be disappointed if we didn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want my boys to be happy. Is that too much to ask?
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
